yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ojama Deck
The Ojama deck obviously uses the Ojama series of cards. There are many defining characteristics of the Ojamas: their low level and the fact that the first three (Yellow, Black, and Green) are all normal type; their ability to make opponent's monster spaces unusable: and the fact that all have 0 attack, but some have quite high defense. Listed below are cards to take advantage of these characteristics: *Low level, normal type: This makes the original Ojamas searchable by cards such as The League of Uniform Nomenclature (which as a dead giveaway has the three Ojama Yellows shown in the card art), Human-Wave Tactics, and Enchanting Fitting Room. *Monster Space Lockdown: Ojama King, Ojama Knight, and Ojama Trio all have the ability to make opponent monster spaces unusable. This can lead to an effective lockdown, particularly when combined with other cards that lock monster zones, like Ground Collapse, and to a lesser extent Narrow Pass and Spatial Collapse. *High defense: This can be combined with the Zone lockdown to produce practically an OTK. Fill up opponent monster spaces with Ojama Tokens and Ground Collapse. Summon Ojama King, and ideally two other Ojamas. Then, switch the Attack and Defense of all monsters with either Shield and Sword or the Ojama's own field card, Ojama Country; this raises the King's attack to 3000. Finally, use Ojamuscle, destroying the three Ojama Tokens on your opponent's side of the field and a number of Ojamas on your side of the field, thus raising Ojama King's attack to at least 6000. Attack directly, hopefully to win. *Beast-type: Being Beast-type and easily destroyed, Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest becomes a powerful backup monster to have in hand - or in the Graveyard. DeltaOjama deck The deltaOjama deck is based on getting 5 ojama cards on the field useing Ojama Red effect, and then use Ojama Delta Hurricane!! to clear your opponents field, then activate Ojama Country to switch ATK and DEF to all your ojama´s got 1000ATK when do 5000 damage to opponents life points, this will result in a two turn kill, also have cards like Mage Power and United We Stand in your deck to increase the ATK of your ojama´s for a OTK. Use Ojama Blue effect to search for Ojama cards like Ojama Red Ojamagic Ojama Country Ojama Delta Hurricane!!. Ojama Beatdown This usage of the Ojamas is dependant on Ojama Country, which can be searched out by Ojama Blue. It works by using cards like Destiny Hero - Defender and Ojama King and Ojama Knight with large defenses to make them into powerful beatsticks. It also strives to summon and resummon Ojama Fusions. Therefore, cards like King of the Swamp and Elemental Hero Woodsman are used. Woodsman also becomes a beatstick under Ojama Country by his 2000 DEF. You can also use Gear Golem the Moving Fortress to attack directly for 2200 ATK by paying 800. Ojamagic, searchable by Ojama Blue can be discarded as a cost of Ojama Country or by Magical Hats or many other means in order to add the three Normal Ojamas to your hand. This thins the deck very quickly and also provides you the means to fusion summon Ojama King. Also, Instant Fusion can be used to summon Ojama Knight. Ojama Knight is a level 5 monster; when he is sent to the grave after Instant Fusion's effect, one may revive him from the grave using Ojama Country's effect. Recommended Cards (Not including staples) Monster Cards *Ojama Yellow *Ojama Black *Ojama Green *Ojama Blue *Ojama Pink *Ojama White *Ojama Orange *Ojama Red *The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion *Shining Angel *Rescue Cat *Elemental Hero Woodsman *Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest *Jinzo (optional) *Honest Fusion Monsters *Ojama King *Ojama Knight Spell Cards *Ojama Delta Hurricane!! *Ojamagic *Ojamuscle *Ojama Country *Polymerization *Ground Collapse *Enchanting Fitting Room *Terraforming *Final Countdown *United We Stand *Lightning Vortex *Future Fusion *Card of Safe Return *Dark Factory Of Mass Production Trap Cards *Ojama Trio *Dark Bribe *Narrow Pass *Beast Soul Swap *The League of Uniform Nomenclature *Mirror Force *Limit Reverse *Broken Blocker